vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gezora
Summary Gezora (ゲゾラ) is a mutated cuttlefish kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1970 Toho film, Space Amoeba. A kisslip cuttlefish mutated by the space amoeba Yog off the coast of Sergio Island, Gezora was regarded as a mythical beast by the island's natives. The monster took its first victim in the form of a man named Sakura, whose friend Yokoyama managed to escape the scene but was later tracked down and killed by Gezora in his temporary residence on the island. Gezora attempted to kill an islander named Rico, who was a witness to the death of Yokoyama, but was repelled by the ultrasonic waves emitted from a nearby colony of native bats, leaving the man in a near-unresponsive state and with a number of frostbitten wounds. Gezora was later encountered underwater by Taro Kudo and Dr. Kyoichi Mida, and took to land shortly after to decimate a native outpost, but was ultimately killed by Taro, Mida, and the rest of their group with help from a few natives by drenching a field in gasoline and luring the monster to it with gunshots before setting him ablaze with torches. Gezora retreated to the ocean floor where he finally died from his wounds, however Yog escaped his host and sought out new creatures to mutate. Although never featured in a Godzilla film aside from stock footage in the beginning of Godzilla: Final Wars, the tentacled monster became the most popular of the three kaiju introduced in Space Amoeba, subsequently appearing in a variety of Toho-licensed Godzilla media, ranging from official fantasy matchup artwork in books, to video games (two of which didn't even feature Ganimes or Kamoebas), to the American comics published by IDW, and even the novel GODZILLA: Monster Apocalypse, a prequel to the GODZILLA anime trilogy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Gezora Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutated kisslip cuttlefish Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Surface Scaling (via suction cups), Light Manipulation (via bioluminescence), Camouflage (via color-changing), Ice Manipulation, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Natural Weaponry (Beak and Eight long constricting Arms, Ink cloud), Instinctive Reaction (Cephalopods have 'Brains' within their limbs, allowing them to move/attack through instinct), Regeneration (Low-Mid, all cephalopods can grow lost arms back), powerful bite, fast swimming, high level of survivability, , Whirlpool, Resistance to Pressure (Lives in deep-sea environments), and Bone Manipulation (Cephalopods have no bones) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Gezora can generate this much energy by walking) Speed: At least Superhuman travel speed on land, higher swimming speed Lifting Strength: Class M by sheer size Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: At least Building level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Tens of meters by sheer size Standard Equipment: Tentacles Intelligence: Animalistic. Weaknesses: Due to its incredibly low body temperature, Gezora is weakened by high temperatures. Ultrasonic waves Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cephalopods Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Godzilla Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Immortals Category:Surface Scalers Category:Light Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Movie Characters